


灵感

by Lunecyte



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 19





	灵感

这是金建学抽的第三根烟，替班小警员终于拎着冰可乐和汉堡钻进了车，递上的可乐杯凝满了水珠，直接洇灭了快要烧到过滤嘴的烟头。

金建学摇下车窗把烟头丢出去，眯起眼睛盯着远处杂草丛生的独栋建筑，墙上爬满了绿藤，门口半开半掩的工艺铁门早已锈迹斑斑，看上去年久失修。院中园艺也无人在意，肆意生长看上去像是异形怪状的人影，在这又热又闷的阴雨天里显得鬼气森森。

“一周了，”小警员抱怨，“嫌疑人压根就没从房子里出来过，前辈，会不会是搞错了。”

“可最近一周也没有再发生无头抛尸的新案件，李抒澔不能排除嫌疑 。”金建学嘴里塞满了汉堡，含含糊糊的讲，“让你带来的文件呢？”

小警员从夹克内层掏出来一沓叠得皱皱巴巴的纸：“我打听过了，李抒澔下月就有新展。但这人在业内性情古怪的很，不仅一个朋友没有，几年前初展大卖后再无新作，甚至还亲手砸碎了当初拍价最高的那个雕塑。”

“故弄玄虚。”金建学狼吞虎咽吃下快餐，翻起手里的文件，文件的照片里李抒澔穿着一身白西装面无表情的站在雕塑前。身旁拥簇的是行业各巨头。

小警员嘬着手指上薯条的盐，瞥见照片：“就是他身后那个雕塑，砸碎的那个。”

自第一起无头抛尸案发生开始，李抒澔就以雕塑新兴之秀的名声在雕塑界崭露头角，展出的人头雕塑惟妙惟肖，奇的是绕着雕像走一圈，那些石膏的眼神仿佛就活过来一般与看客对视，惹得众人赞不绝口，李抒澔也因此一时之间成为艺术品收藏家的追捧焦点。

这般形容绝非夸大其词，金建学低头看着照片中的雕塑，似是活人一样却喜怒难辨，只觉得那双眼睛要穿透纸张跃出来，盯着车中监视的二人，询问来意。

李抒澔，金建学食指敲着资料上的名字，意味深长地用指甲划出一道刮痕，三两下叠起来揣进兜里。

“我先回家休息，晚上再来接替你。”

作品展出后几乎都被收藏家拍下，人头雕塑早已无处考究。而这起连环无头抛尸案时隔多年再次出现，偏偏此时网上铺天盖地都是李抒澔新雕塑展的通稿。

这太巧合了，可金建学从不相信巧合。

只要一张搜查令，他就能解决这起多年未决的悬案。几乎是顶着脱了这身制服的风险，金建学据理力争，最终也只得到许可在李抒澔的居所周边蹲守，带着个实习小警员日夜颠倒的盯着，结果李抒澔竟一点动静都没有。

疲惫的打开水龙头，金建学任由淋浴水流对着脸喷洒，思索着整个案件的始末，试图找到一丝线索突破。

距离展出不足一月，不出意外李抒澔还要再行动，与其守株待兔再多一名无辜受害人，不如直接抓他现形。俗话说，月黑风高夜，杀人放火天。今晚金建学独自盯哨，正是先斩后奏，潜入那栋房子一举抓获李抒澔的好机会。

支走小警员的时候夜幕早已降临，幸运的是阴雨几日过后，今晚月色极好。金建学躲在房子后的空地，这个夏季雨水充沛，周遭野草疯长，竟也有半人高，恰好掩住金建学的身影，只留一头浅金发顶若隐若现，夜里不清不楚远远望去如同草叶干枯的尖。

人人都讲李抒澔是个怪胎，不善交际喜怒无常。金建学却发现越是这样的人生活越规律的可怕——每当入夜后二楼最东间的屋子八点过一刻钟便会亮起灯，李抒澔整晚几乎只在那间屋子，乒乒乓乓的敲着什么。一楼正对空地的西南角房间有个大概能堪过一人的窗户，雾蒙蒙的落满了一层灰，似乎从未打开过。金建学放慢呼吸，缓慢在杂草中向西南角的房间匍匐前进。

大约是从未有人打理，窗框上满是被雨水冲刷过的灰痕，金建学轻轻抬几下窗户，就听到锁扣崩掉螺丝发出“咔哒”一声。屋内果然没有人在，昏暗一片。

虽说从外面看去窗户十分狭小，但房间却出人意料很大。金建学跳进房内，发觉这里可能是李抒澔的作品室，四周什么装饰都没有，只有到处摆放的雕塑。借着窗外照进的月光，金建学看到这些雕塑神态各异，被刀刮花了五官，砸碎了半个身子，每个都看上去挣扎痛苦残破不堪，但却有诡异的有着人的活气儿。金建学忍不住屏住了呼吸，生怕这些雕塑一骨碌眼就要动起扑过来。

“见了鬼了，还真像个人。”金建学感到后脑勺一阵凉意，觉得自己像是不小心闯进了标本室，周遭的标本一个个都瞪大了眼睛看着他，寂静的环境里又像是同时无数的人在对他讲话，吵得金建学耳鸣。

“它们是不是看上去都有自己的生命？”

金建学听到这声的时候感觉自己血液都要凝固了，脑海里那些七嘴八舌的言语一下子噤声，重新陷入了让人恐惧的沉默。还未能反映，金建学的口鼻就被死死蒙上手帕，迷药起效让意识失去的前一秒，他想起入职的时候前辈对他讲：

“不要把你的后背轻易的暴露给对方。”

金建学心里充满了后悔，不该轻举妄动的————

醒来的时候金建学想不起来发生了什么，手脚都被绳子缚在了陈旧的古董椅上，那椅子又沉又大，扯着绳子结结实实勒得他发麻。房间拉着窗帘一丝光都难以透进，也不知外面是白天还是黑夜。头顶的射灯亮的有些刺眼，照下来打在身上，像展柜里摆放的雕刻品。 

在他对两三步远的地方有张高脚圆桌，旁边摆着塑台，上面的雕塑只是刚刚糊上了泥，隐隐约约可以看出人的雏形。

“吱呀————”

房门被打开。金建学转头看向门口，门口的人顶着头乱蓬蓬的橘发，衬衫领口大敞着，袖口不修边幅的皱皱巴巴卷起，围着个绿色漆皮的围裙，上面满是脏兮兮的石膏痕迹。那人赤足踩住门角，侧身闪进房间，嘴里咬着把雕刻刀，一只手拎着冰桶，栽着瓶威士忌，另一只手举着平底玻璃杯，杯中剔透的冰球在里面打着转。不知道他是不是也被头顶射灯映得睁不开眼，眯着勾起来像狐狸一样。

金建学认得这双眼睛，同照片如出一辙。

李抒澔走到圆桌前，将手中的东西放下，转身打开了房间另一头的唱片机——金建学这才发现自己似乎是在一间卧房中，如果方位感正确，那八成就是二楼最东那间李抒澔常呆的房间。金建学心里有些焦急，不知道菜鸟小警员是否发现他的消失，又能否从屋子拉起的窗帘中猜测到李抒澔很有可能会在这里作案。在这里多逗留的每秒钟都难以保证自己即将成为李抒澔下一个雕塑的人肉模型。

唱片机放的乐曲金建学并不知晓名字，只觉得那提琴声在不断的诱惑，诱惑其中的钢琴同它一起演奏，半是危险，半是迷情。李抒澔合着音乐的节点往杯中倒了半杯酒，随手拿下口中叼着的雕刻刀动毫无章法地在酒中搅拌冰球，让威士忌迅速降温。

“来一杯？”李抒澔讲酒杯举到金建学唇边。

“你为什么要把我绑起来。”金建学并不领情。

“那警官又为什么不请自来？”李抒澔也不强求金建学，坐在圆桌上抿了一口酒，惬意的弯起眼睛，歪着头问道。高脚圆桌被李抒澔的重量压得摇摇晃晃，李抒澔却丝毫没有在意是否会跌倒，顺势悠起了双脚，看上去当真一副无辜又无邪的孩童模样，脚趾尖还泛着粉红。

“你知道我是警察。”

“在我家外蹲点一周了，这种荒郊野岭是不会有外来的车辆停留多日的。更何况还拿着这种查案资料，至少闯进我家的时候要把文件销毁，尊重一下你的嫌疑人。”

李抒澔笑眯眯的捻开纸张冲金建学抖抖，金建学甚至还看到当时手上食物的油渍在资料上留下的印记，像是他深夜闯入这里的目的一样，在头顶的射灯下变得透明。

“说实话，”金建学把目光转向李抒澔身边的雕塑雏形，扬了扬下巴，“你砸碎拍价最高的雕塑，又多年无作所出，无非是怕自己罪行暴露。你出名其实靠的是那些受害者吧。”金建学昂着头与李抒澔对视，挑着眉毛毫不留情的嘲讽。

“你根本没什么天分，就只是个浪得虚名的雕塑天才…”

金建学话没讲完，毫无防备被李抒澔一只脚踩中肚子，吃痛呜咽一声。

“别着急，”李抒澔虽然眼睛看起来在笑，但是嘴角已经垂了下去，声音几乎从牙缝里挤出来，“虽然不知道我有什么可以帮助你的，但我很乐意搭把手，比如应承你的推断，把你做成雕塑…”

说罢，李抒澔仰头一口将酒喝掉。他喝的又快又急，威士忌顺着下巴滴滴答答流到衬衣领口，将薄薄的衣料浸得透明，贴在胸口上显出皮肉的颜色。

“怎么了？被我猜中所以气急败坏吗？“与其无法逃脱，金建学干脆试图激将李抒澔说出真相，揣测出对方的心理，化为对峙中无形的枪弹。看着李抒澔额角暴起的青筋，心里多了些痛快。

李抒澔此时表情已经变得阴郁，俯下身用力捏住金建学的下颌，手法粗鲁的将杯中的冰球用力塞进金建学的嘴巴，金建学痛到觉得自己下巴要脱臼，舌头被囫囵堵到喉口，唇角也在冰球的扩撑下撕开，渗出血丝。

“嘘嘘嘘，艺术创作的时候，需要保持安静。“李抒澔不耐烦得拧起眉毛，觉得金建学吵得要命。他跳下圆桌，凑到金建学面前，近到湿热的鼻息都能脸上：”当然…也需要一些灵感。“

李抒澔转身从混合石膏的铁桶中捞起一把石膏，解开金建学的衣扣，轻轻柔柔的涂抹在胸口，温柔的不像是将他禁锢的始作俑者。金建学心脏狂跳起来，知道李抒澔这份温柔根本不是想要放他一条生路，而是即将要将他变成那些活灵活现的艺术品。金建学体内飙升的肾上腺素让他体温升高，口中的冰球也因此源源不断的消融，顺着口中所有缝隙流到喉咙，淌到下巴，滑过因为吞咽冰水上下滚动的喉结，与李抒澔涂抹的石膏混在一起，变得浑浊一片，被头顶的射灯一映，像极了不可名状的液体，配上金建学赤红的耳廓，唱片机中与钢琴缠绵的小提琴声，李抒澔突然舔了一口金建学嘴边撕裂的伤口。

金建学被李抒澔猝不及防的举动吓得一激灵，嘴角口水覆上的地方像是撒了盐一样细微的痛着，李抒澔却像是没有满足，沿着唇角舔舐着金建学口中流下的冰水，一路亲吻到金建学的喉结，舌头打着圈吸出啧啧的水音。

金建学嗓子中发出低沉的叹声，难以克制的燥热起来，下体隐隐约约的胀痛，呼吸一声重过一声。

李抒澔松开口，好整以暇的看着金建学笑了：“你看，人就是这样，平日里嘴里说着冠冕堂皇的鬼话指鹿为马，身体却是不会撒谎。“边讲边解开腰间围裙的系带，踩着裤脚把裤子踢下，撩起围裙下摆，露出白嫩的腿和发红的膝盖，直接跪坐到了金建学身上。

金建学从没见过这种架势，慌张的眼神不知道往哪儿飘，前辈教过他许多应对敌人的手段，但谁也没告诉过自己被一个男人坐在腿上的时候该如何自处。李抒澔没给金建学胡思乱想的机会，前后蹭起了金建学本就半勃的下身，伏在耳边有一声没一声的哼，向金建学耳朵里吹着气。金建学轻薄的夏季制服完全无法隔绝李抒澔对他的刺激，每当李抒澔向前拱起时都能准确无误的蹭到金建学的敏感处，神经冲动直达大脑几乎击溃金建学残存的理智。

“警官，你得承认，哪怕你在生死攸关的时刻，也不能控制求爱的本能。“

李抒澔向身下探去，摸索着拉开了金建学的裤链，金建学早就硬的滚烫，性物寻得一点空间就迫不及待的跳出来挤着李抒澔的臀缝。李抒澔抹了把金建学口边流下的冰水，直接涂到自己的穴口，还未扩张就引着金建学的阴茎就向里挤进去，冰冰凉的手指抚上金建学下体，前端探进体内时又被发烧似的体温包裹着，冷热交替刺激着金建学几乎忍不住要射，但是李抒澔没有扩张的穴口却又像紧紧掐住精管的手，堵住了唯一释放快感的出口。

李抒澔痛的皱起眉头，却依旧对此时身处上风的状况颇为得意，咬着嘴唇轻轻摆动腰臀，双颊微酡伏在金建学肩膀，适应金建学带来的疼痛感，安静的样子显得十分乖巧，只是身下逐渐变大的水声听得人脸红心跳。

人类是无法同时感受两处剧烈的疼痛的，快感也是。李抒澔穴口的不适很快被甬道内的酥麻替代，每个重重落下的瞬间，李抒澔都能感到金建学的阴茎蹭过自己的腺体，身体像突然绷紧的弦被人拨动，快感随着余震顺着李抒澔的脊背爬上后颈，密密麻麻的作成茧将李抒澔的感知通通封锁起来。

“嗡。“

金建学口袋里的手机突然震响，李抒澔的动作随着这通电话戛然而止，眼神逐渐聚起焦。金建学混乱的头脑终于也暂时恢复了几分理智，与李抒澔对视。

李抒澔拿出手机，金建学一眼看出来电是实习小警员，神色一瞬间变得有些慌张。小警员这通电话本应是发现金建学失踪的绝佳机会，但在这种淫靡的场景下金建学却不知所措起来。

李抒澔不甚在意，一只手按下了接听键，打开免提，将手机甩到一边，身体重新上下颠起来，呼吸声也变得更加清晰沉重，断断续续还夹着几声甜腻的哼叫，好在唱片机还在一圈圈转着，通通掩盖了下去。

“前辈，你还在盯梢吗？“小警员的声音听起来并无发现金建学失踪的慌张，金建学心里咒骂了一句蠢货，知道指望他前来解救自己是没什么希望了。身上的李抒澔动作幅度却越来越大，身下肠液分泌的越来越多，黏黏糊糊弄湿了金建学裤子的裆口。

“刑侦组今天在市北那处废旧的化工厂找到了正在处理尸体的犯罪嫌疑人，局里叫你尽快回来审案。你现在在哪里？怎么背景还有音乐…“

李抒澔本想嗤笑一声，但高潮几乎逼近，前边硬硬的顶起，与漆皮围裙胡乱搅在一起摩擦，逐渐放松和滑腻的后穴让金建学进出变得容易，每次抽插剐蹭过腺体的快感来的更加强烈清晰。唱片机中的乐曲终了，李抒澔终于无法压制自己的声音，放肆的大声呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊震着金建学的耳膜，连同他自己急促的呼吸声一起交合，像刚刚停止播放的乐曲中交缠在一起的钢琴和提琴，顺着麦克风传到电话那端。

小警员终于察觉到一丝不对劲，结结巴巴的称自己有事，慌里慌张的就挂了电话。随着结束音的提示李抒澔的嗓音也变得高亢尖细，全身肌肉紧绷起来收缩着肠道，高潮来临之时一波接着一波的蠕动紧紧挤压着金建学下体，全身的神经末梢都在传递着快感的信号。金建学觉得自己肺里的空气也一同要被挤出去了，皱着鼻子咬住嘴里已经融化的差不多的冰球发出咯吱的响声，狠狠咬碎冰块的瞬间身体也忍不住向前弓起，被李抒澔紧紧搂住脖颈，胸口贴在一起摩擦，一股脑将精液通通射进李抒澔的身体里缴械投降，宣告金建学在这场争斗最终输得体无完肤。

两个人保持着高潮的姿势相依，沉默着喘息了许久，李抒澔觉得自己的腿酸软得很，从金建学身上离开站起时几乎站不住。他没有理会金建学，只是摇摇摆摆走向那个雕塑，捡起地上的雕刻刀对着雕塑乒乒乓乓又敲打起来，不消一会儿金建学就看着那个雕塑逐渐变成了自己的容貌的轮廓，虽然不像工作间那些几乎与真人无二，但神韵像极了自己刚刚做爱，无法控制情欲沉沦的样子。李抒澔用指尖从腿间沾了一点金建学的精液，或许还有李抒澔自己射出来的，混杂在一起抹在雕塑的嘴唇上，转头冲金建学倏然一笑，一扫之前危险阴郁的样子，明媚纯真：

“看在警官给我灵感的份上，这次无搜查令擅闯民宅的事就当扯平了。”

“前辈，李抒澔反正也解除了犯罪嫌疑，你就不要阴沉着脸了，”小警员小声在金建学旁边嘀咕，“怎么说也是送给局里的展票，邀请我们一起来，现在这票千金难求，四处又都是有头有脸的大人物，虽然不知道你和他那天发生了什么，你好歹也得笑笑过个面子。”

“闭嘴。”金建学使劲磨着牙，小警员的话每个字都化成那日的画面在脑海里回放，金建学面红耳赤得恨不得给小警员一记结实的拳头让他晕过去。

“李抒澔先生，您能讲讲时隔这么久又重新复出的理由吗？”“李抒澔先生，这次新作获得界内的高评，您能说一下这个作品的寓意吗？”“您上次砸碎了拍价最高的雕塑理由是什么呢！”

李抒澔笑眯眯的坐在采访椅上，争先恐后的记者们将话筒递上前去，七嘴八舌的向李抒澔提问。

“承蒙大家厚爱，我的雕塑能够得到高度评价。但我一直苦恼自己的雕塑只是形真，像是死去的人，冷冰冰的没有感情。砸碎拍价最高的雕塑也只不过是想要突破瓶颈，不过这个瓶颈期好像有点长，让大家久等。”李抒澔还穿着当初初展那套白色西装，笑得十分开怀，不难看出李抒澔的心情很好。

小警员抻长脖子想要看看被记者包围的李抒澔，但什么也看不到，只得转头打量着李抒澔的新作，雕塑上的人腿脚尚未刻出，被另一个人骑坐在腿上，正在用雕刻刀刻出身下人的身形。两人鼻尖碰在一起紧紧挨着，暧昧缱绻，面容十分模糊，但神态却生动逼真。小警员看看金建学，看看雕塑，吃惊的发现身下的那个人像极了金建学。

“那您是如何打破瓶颈期的呢？”

“说来话长，但要感谢金建学警官，因为是他给了我突破的灵感。所以，我这次的作品命名为灵感，算是对金警官的谢意。”

记者们纷纷回头，顺着李抒澔的目光看向金建学，有的人还举起了相机，对着金建学按下快门，闪光灯刺眼，可金建学眼睛眨都没眨，死死得盯着李抒澔得逞的笑脸，气的面红耳赤。

道貌岸然的骗子。金建学心里恶狠狠的想着，别得意太早，迟早要让你也吃一次亏。


End file.
